The Elite Beat Agents, at your service
by lord-of-all-kobuns
Summary: The EBA saves the day!


Disclaimer: I own no one, except for Agent K and the people in trouble. I do not own any of the songs used in this story, either. Thank you. Good night.

Claire was not having a good day. She woke up late, and had to rush to take a shower so she had to skip her morning coffee, giving her a headache, she really needed a toilet at work, but when she sat down, she ran out of toilet paper at the most inopportune time, so now she was tired, in pain and wet, and to top it off, her boss fired her!

"Claire, your work production has gone round the twist today," the boss had said. "We have no choice but to fire you."

Claire kicked a rock in frustration. Life was staggeringly unfair. She reached the parking lot where her car had been, and found that it had been stolen and her cell phone was dead. This day couldn't get any worse. And then, it started to rain. She looked at the sky and screamed.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

------------------------------------

In a secret location, Commander Kahn was watching Claire's predicament with interest. This would be a good way to train the new recruit, Agent K. He called the employees in his workplace to come.

"Agents Spin, J, and K! Come to the office!" he roared.

Commander Kahn was the commander of a secret government organization called the Elite Beat Agents. The EBA saved the world through song and dance, by lifting up spirits and invigorating the subjects with the ability to succeed. Never underestimate the power of music.

"Yes, commander?" the agents had arrived.

Commander Kahn gestured toward the screen. He replayed Claire's day, over and over again. When she cried "HEEEEEEEEEELP!", the agents knew what they had to do. To them, a cry to the sky is a yelp for help. They got into their official EBA jet and flew.

"Agents are…GO!" Commander Kahn roared, and the agents flew off.

"So, what are we doing?" Agent K asked Agent J.

"We're going to cheer this lady up so she can recover her car and her job," Agent J replied.

"Ah," K said, thoughtfully. "What song are we going to sing?"

"Erm…" J tried to think. He hadn't gotten this far. "How about Sunshine Reggae, by Laid Back?"

K nodded. That would be appropriate, seeing as how the rain was bucketing down.

"Guys, it's time to jump!" Spin called back. "K, you be the main singer this time. This should be a good training session for you."

The bomb doors opened, and the agents jumped, landing smoothly on the ground next to Claire.

"Wha-who are you?" she stammered, staring at the men who had appeared out of thin air before her. K stepped forward.

"We're the Elite Beat Agents, at your service," he said. "We're here to help you find your car and regain your job!"

Claire gawped at the agents, who seemed ready to Get It ON! They struck up the band.

"_Gimme gimme, gimme just a little smile,  
that's all I ask of you.  
Gimme gimme, gimme just a little smile,  
we got a message for you._

Sunshine, sunshine reggae,  
don't worry, don't hurry,  
take it easy!  
Sunshine, sunshine reggae,  
let the good vibes get a lot stronger!

_Gimme gimme, gimme just a little smile,  
that's all I ask of you is that too much?  
Gimme gimme, gimme just a little smile,  
we got a message for you._

Join the  
Sunshine, sunshine reggae,  
let the good vibes get a lot stronger!  
Sunshine, sunshine reggae,  
don't worry, don't hurry, take it easy!  
Sunshine, sunshine reggae,  
let the good vibes get a lot stronger.  
get a lot stronger,  
let the good vibes get a lot stronger!"

As they were singing, Claire seemed to get much, much happier. She immediately ran off, struck with a sudden inspiration. The EBA followed her, still singing.

"_Let the good vibes get a lot stronger…"_

Claire found the car thief hiding in an abandoned warehouse, cackling over his haul. Claire looked at the thief with a sadistic grin on her face and fire in her eyes.

"_Gimme gimme, gimme just a little smile. That's all I ask of you!" _the agents sang and danced.

Claire dealt the thief a large punch in the face, sending him careening across the room.

"_Sunshine, sunshine reggae! Don't worry! Don't hurry! Take it easy!"_

Claire sped away to her house in her recovered car, and the agents followed her as the rain stopped.

During a large instrumental section of the song, Claire had her coffee and worked harder than she ever had in her life. By the time the final line had come to a close, she had a whole years work done, which she presented to her boss. The boss looked at them and rehired Claire on the spot.

Agent J looked at Agent K.

"Well, K," J said. "That's how we work. You did a great job on the singing, by the way."

The Elite Beat Agents went back to their HQ.

"Another job well done, agents," Commander Kahn said. "Another person saved through the power of music."

So, if you're in trouble, just cry to the sky and the EBA will save the day!

Agent K started to relax, when suddenly:

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

With the EBA, there's never a dull moment.

I had great fun writing this story. Stay tuned for the next installment: Relax! The EBA go to Majorca!


End file.
